My Rock, My Strength, My Friend
by GilmoreGirl14
Summary: I am Elyse. I am fourteen. I live on the streets. I was kidnapped. I have a home now. With my best friend, Olivia. But I have another plan in store to help out me and Liv.
1. The Rescue

**Okay, so after a REALLY bad review someone left me (which I wanted SO SO bad to reply to) I am struck with a SEVERE case of writer's block on those stories. I came up with this idea a few days ago and turned into a story. It will be a bit more researched so, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: SVU's characters are DW's! Elyse and her kidnapper are mine!**

* * *

"AHHHHHHH!" The screams pierced the room as a hand reached around and pushed the girl underwater.

"Freeze!" Detective Elliot Stabler of the NYPD yelled as he breached the door and entered the tiny bathroom. The man turned around and immeadiately surrendered.

He let the girl go and she turned herself around, eyes closed, gasping for air.

"Get the dirtbag out of here," Elliot's partner, Olivia Benson, called out as the officers pushed the criminal out while Olivia and Elliot pulled the girl up from the water.

She was shaking, her blue jeans, tank top, and auburn hair soaked.

"Hey, sweetheart, what's your name?" Olivia asked as the stretcher arrived to take the girl to the hospital.

The girl didn't respond.

"She's too traumatized. Get her to Mercy!" The EMS yelled as the doors of the ambulance shut and drove away.

* * *

**Watch out for more! Elliot and Olivia learn more about the girl and her troubled past.**

**REVIEWSS!**


	2. Meet Elyse

**Again, sorry for the HUGEE gap in between chapters. I plan to get at least three chapters up tonight...so enjoy the major update!**

**Vee**

* * *

"The girl's name is Elyse, we really don't know much else because she's been living on the streets for about three months," Dr. Stenson said as he retrieved her folder from the stack on the counter.

"How can you tell?" Olivia asked in disbelief.

"She hasn't eaten in a long time. She literally scarfed down her supper and was begging for more," the doctor said.

"Was she raped?" Elliot asked.

"Waiting on the rape kit to come back," he replied as he pushed open the door to Elyse's room. The frail girl carefully lifted her head. Her auburn hair was dried and now hanging over her shoulders, and she hid under the covers as soon as Olivia and Elliot's faces appeared through the door. Olivia quietly walked up to the bed and lifted the covers off of the girl.

"Elyse? Hi, I'm Olivia, I'm a police officer. Can we talk a minute?" She spoke quietly.

Elyse heard the voice and she felt immediately safe. She lifted her head up and sat up in the bed.

"How old are you, Elyse?" Olivia asked.

"Fourteen," the girl whispered quietly.

"Where's your mom and dad?"

"Dead."

"What happened?" Elliot asked from the corner

"I'd rather not talk about it," Elyse replied fiercely.

"You know, Elyse, can you tell me what happened when you were abducted?" Olivia said quickly as she gave Elliot the 'Go Away' look. Elliot quickly obliged.

"I was sitting on the garbage can, asking for money. This guy dressed in this suit came over and started to give me twenty bucks. I reached out to take it. Then he pulled a cloth over my face and suddenly I fell out. I woke up and I was in an apartment building," Elyse said and, at that moment, Olivia's heart broke. She couldn't believe what this girl had gone through. At that moment, she had to leave.

"I'll come back and visit tomorrow," Olivia promised as the girl waved goodbye.

* * *

In the car, Olivia sat in silence on the way back to the precinct.

"Everything okay?" Elliot asked.

"I can't stand the thought of that poor girl being sent away to somewhere besides here," Olivia replied.

"They can find her a good home in foster care, Liv," Elliot assured her as he reached around and started rubbing her back. Liv loved the way it felt. She felt completely safe with him, just as Elyse felt safe with Olivia.

"I want to be involved with her. Be her caretaker until they find her a home. I don't wanna cut her out completely."

Elliot stared at his partner in total awe. Olivia had a drive, a determination, a purpose to help others in life. That was the main thing he absolutely adored about her. But, unfortunately, she would never know.

* * *

**Up next: Olivia makes a decision about Elyse, and she helps Olivia realize a few things about her life**

"**Are you in love with him, Liv?"**

**REVIEWSS!**


	3. Welcome Home, Elyse!

**Please don't kill me! I have been totally busy and I had an extreme case of writer's block, but I am back on track now! Yay! Anyway, enjoy chapter three!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, NBC has to claim all of these people EXCEPT Elyse, cause I invented her!  
**

* * *

Olivia walked back into the precinct offices and sat down at her desk. Elliot came in right behind her and said, "Have you talked to Child Services about taking her in?"

"No. Not yet," she replied as he reached out and grabbed her hand. At that moment, her heart stopped. She wanted to reach back but didn't. Elliot slowly pulled back and said, "Call them." He gave her his award winning smile and walked away. Olivia reached for the phone and was dialing the number when a voice stirred her train of thought.

"Good afternoon SVU folks!" The former ADA, Casey Novak's, voice broke the silence of the squadroom.

"Casey!" Olivia squealed as she hung up the phone, jumped up and ran to hug her. "You have brown hair!"

"Duh! I've had in there for weeks!" Casey exclaimed. "So, dish! How is everything here?"

"Well, this new case came in. Fourteen year old girl kidnapped and started to be drowned to death. She has been living on the streets for about a month, and I just can't watch her go back to the way she was living," Olivia replied.

"What do you plan to do about it?" Casey asked excitedly.

"I don't know yet," Olivia replied.

"Well, how's your boyfriend?" Casey asked.

"Shut up! He is not my boyfriend," Olivia replied.

"Yet!"

"God, again, shut up!"

"Fine," Casey pouted.

There was a pause.

"Sooo, you sure you don't wanna talk about..."

"NO!"

More silence.

"Okay, this silence sucks!"

That made Olivia laugh.

"Hah, I got a smile!"

"That's not surprising!"

The two friends made plans to have dinner later and Liv went back to calling ACS.

"Child Services," the voice answered.

"Uh, yes, this is Detective Olivia Benson from NYPD SVU, shield 9678, and I have a fourteen year old girl who I am interested in adopting."

"Is she in our system?"

"I don't think so, she's lived on the streets for a while. Her name is Elyse, but we don't have a last name."

"Okay, our policy is that she can live with you for a month or so, and then we hold a hearing to check on her and if we decide she's going to be okay living there, you can officially adopt her. Will that work?"

"That's just fine. Thank you!"

"You're welcome. Have a good day!"  
"You too, bye," Olivia said as she hung up. She looked at Elliot, who had sat down next to her.

"They said yes," she gasped.

"I knew they would!" He smiled and said as he walked away. Liv stared at him and knew he would be the perfect father figure for this girl who she could not wait to be a foster mom to.

* * *

"Wait, so you're gonna be my mom?" Elyse asked in disbelief.

"Maybe, we don't know yet,"Olivia replied. Elyse just stared at Liv. Even though Liv barely knew her, she was still willing to take her in as a child of her own. That made her happy. She grinned as Liv continued to explain the plans.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" Elyse exclaimed as she leaped up to hug Liv. Suddenly, she was thrilled to get out of the hospital.

* * *

Olivia opened the door to her apartment overlooking Central Park. Elyse looked around and stared at the place she would hopefully be able to call home. She saw pictures of her and Elliot all over the place.

"Dang, got enough pics?" Elyse asked. She turned around and saw Olivia blush.

"Hey, wait, is this the guy who helped me at the hospital?" She said and then looked at Olivia and asked another question.

"Are you in love with him, Liv?"

* * *

**Okayy, so you'll all hate me for leaving it there but I have to sleep at some point! Lolz...**

**Up next: A month has passed and it's time for Elyse's hearing, but can she face the Family Court and her attacker in one day?**

**Reviews make me happy!  
**


End file.
